Monstruo Hermoso
by NymphetxxMafia
Summary: Hermione se preguntaba ¿porque Bellatrix Lestrange estaba tan desquiciada? Su pasado fue tan doloroso como para hacerla perder la cordura? La vida de Bellatrix Lestrange y su prohibido amor. Hermione Granger.
1. Pasado

Holaaa!

Éste es el primer fic que publico en Fanfiction y pues como saben es un Bellamione 3

Espero que les guste...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Debajo de esas sábanas blancas dormía una mujercita hermosa, elegante e impredecible.

Bellatrix Black, de belleza inigualable y de habilidades increíbles. Dormía plácidamente hasta que alguien tocó la puerta un par de veces.

-Adelante- Dijo con su dulce voz adormilada.

-Señorita Bellatrix, su madre la llama, en una hora en su despacho- Dijo amablemente la ama de llaves.

-Si Claire, ya voy, gracias-

-El desayuno ya está listo, baje rápido porfavor-dijo la mujer.

-Que si ya voy- y le sonrió amablemente.

Bella se estiró en la cama como un gatito flojo y se levantó, tomo un baño para después arreglarse y vestirse, en unas semanas sería su cumpleaños 17 y regresaría a Hogwarts para ejercer su último año, estaba entusiasmada ya sería adulta y podría ser libre, decidir por ella misma. Bajo a desayunar, después de eso dejó sus platos en el fregadero y salió rumbo despacho de su madre.

Druella Black de soltera Rosier era una mujer de carácter fuerte que se empeñaba en mantener a sus hijas al margen digno de una señorita Black, las obligaba a hacer cosas que ellas no querían, por ejemplo unirse al grupo de mortifagos clandestino en Hogwarts o practicar Artes oscuras.

Bella dio dos golpecitos a la puerta y enseguida fue abierta mágicamente.

-Madre- Dijo Bella haciendo una reverencia.

-Pasa querida- Dijo Druella desde su escritorio. Cuando su hija mayor entró continuo - bien querida, pronto será tu cumpleaños, haremos una fiesta, la mejor que hayan visto- Dijo entusiasmada- vendrán los Lestrange Bella.-

-Pero Mamá ya te he dicho que Rodopholus no me gusta- Dijo cabezibaja.

\- Niña insolente, ¿sabes que? ¡pues te tiene que gustar a la maldita fuerza! Te vas a casar con él - trató de tomarla de la barbilla para que la viera a los ojos pero Bella movió su rostro hacia un lado, su madre se aferró a tomarla y lo logró, cuando Bella la miro le dijo- Quieras o no - la soltó bruscamente - Lárgate.- término diciendo fríamente.

Bellatrix se retiró decepcionada pero también molesta y dio un portazo ¿porque su madre era así? ¿porque no podía casarse con alguien a quien ame? ¿Porque?

Y así, llorando y con ilusiones apagadas se fue a llorar a su recámara.

Continuará...


	2. Hay que intentarlo

Rodolphus Lestrange, un hombre guapo y adinerado de familia prestigiosa, pero frío y sin corazón, ella no lo amaba ni siquiera le gustaba. Pero tenía que hacerle caso a su madre, no podía renegarle.

Pasaron los días y Bella ya no sonreía como antes ¿como hacerlo si te obligan a casarte con alguien que no quieres?

-Bella ¿ya estás lista? - Alguien pregunto y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Si Cissy.

-Oye quita esa cara, sólo es un baile. Estas preciosa- Dijo Narcissa con voz aterciopelada.

-Eso que importa, sabes que hoy tengo que comenzar a "conquistar" a Lestrange- la voz de Bellatrix sonaba apagada y triste.

-Ya basta Bella, huye y cásate con alguien a quien ames, no te condenes a una vida infeliz- ésta vez hablo Andrómeda desde el umbral de la puerta.

Andrómeda, ella y su forma de pensar... Ella y su rebeldía, a ella le valía un pepino el linaje de sangre. Cuánto la querían.

-Oh Ann- Dijo Bella corriendo hacia ella para llorar en su hombro.

-Haz lo que sientas que es correcto, piénsalo bien Bella.- decía mientras acariciaba el rizado cabello de Bellatrix.

"Lo que sientas que es correcto" demonios, Andrómeda siempre había pensado así, era tan liberal, no creía en la pureza de la sangre y para ella todos eran iguales, no quería quedar bien con su madre ni que la aceptara y condenarse a una vida infeliz como ella estaba a punto de hacer. Si, se casaría con Rodolphus sólo porque su madre se lo ordenaba, tan sólo para mantener algo tan estúpido como un linaje de sangre o un apellido respetable.

De todos modos, ella ya estaba rota.

Era una Slytherin desde antes de nacer, fue obligada a practicar artes oscuras y hablar con personas que no le agradaban para nada. Era una niña y la estaban convirtiendo en una mujer tan rápido. Ella sólo quería ser libre y feliz con ella.

Con su hermosa Lana.

Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera sus hermanas y así se quedaría, siendo un secreto.

Lana Salvatore, el amor de su vida. De cabello ondulado y dorado, ojos miel y piel tostada se había convertido en su todo desde el primer momento en que la vio. En su tercer año en Hogwarts recibió su primer beso y un año después comenzaron a salir en secreto. No eran tiempos fáciles, aunque todo estaba tranquilo en el mundo mágico, las personas juzgaban muy mal. Si tenías preferencias distintas eras tratada despectivamente, tratada como nada. Así que Lana y Bella lo mantuvieron en secreto, lo último que querían era ser separadas porque se amaban tan puramente que estaban dispuestas a hacer todo por su amor.

Se limpió las lágrimas, puso recta su espalda, levantó la barbilla con orgullo y bajó al salón.

Todas las personas ahí tenían expresión de estar oliendo mierda todo el día. Se obligó a sonreír cuando vio a Rodolphus acercarse. Bailaron toda la noche, el chico parecía entusiasmado, para él era un honor bailar con una Black tan hermosa. Bella siempre le había gustado y cuando supo que sería su esposa se enamoró al instante. Al llegar la noche, cuando se despidieron él le entregó una caja de terciopelo negro que contenía una preciosa pulsera de oro blanco y diamantes. Le aseguró que era una joya que llevaba siglos en su familia y que quería que ella la conservara.

-Se te ve bastante bien Bella, te ves hermosa hoy- sonrió y la besó.

Ella no pudo reaccionar porque él salió corriendo del lugar. Se quedó petrificada en su lugar.

-Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba.

Se giró y vio unos reflejos de cabello dorado entre los arbustos.

-Lana!- corrió hacía donde estaba ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, la extrañaba tanto, quería besarla, quería sentirla...

-Oh no Bellatrix, no creerás que te dejaré besarme después de que él lo hizo, verdad?

-A que te refieres, viste que el me besó! No pude reaccionar- murmuró con voz temblorosa.

-Si, vi todo Bella, no importa esto tenía que pasar y lo sabemos- dijo al borde de las lágrimas- No puedes escapar de tu destino, ni yo del mío. Tu familia jamás aceptará que sea mestiza y mucho menos que sea mujer, te amo con toda el alma pero esto terminará mal, te lo aseguro.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió desapareciendo en la obscuridad del jardín de la casa Black.

Bella se quedó en su lugar, con lágrimas cayendo de su hermoso rostro, claro que lo sabía, eso era imposible y ella era demasiado cobarde para luchar por lo que de verdad quería, para luchar en contra de su madre. Estaba totalmente perdida y destrozada. Rota, atada.


	3. Arrastrarme de vuelta a ti

Gruñó y apretó la mandíbula muy fuerte, lanzó otro hechizo, y otro y otro hasta que escuchó un pesado cuerpo caer a unos metros de ella. Sonrió satisfecha, se iluminó el lugar que estaba en penumbras tiempo antes, revelando ante ella un grupo de chicos que aplaudían ante su victoria en ese duelo. Bellatrix se acercó con grandes zancadas hacia su rival para ayudarlo a levantarse. El chico tomo a regañadientes su delgada mano.

-Vamos Malfoy, sé un buen perdedor- le espetó la chica con voz burlona.

-Cállate Bella.- murmuró.

Bellatrix sonrió de nuevo, los demás chicos comenzaron a salir de la sala platicando entre sí y quedando de acuerdo para el siguiente encuentro, ella se quedó en la sala discutiendo algunas dudas de un par de sus compañeros sobre algunos hechizos demasiado complicados para ellos, demasiado sencillos para ella. Era la mejor con las artes oscuras, claro, además de Tom Riddle. Estaba escuchando las palabras demasiado rápidas para entenderlas de Avery cuando una mano pequeñita y caliente tocó su brazo. Se giró de inmediato cuando sus sentidos se llenaron de un olor dulce.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar?- murmuró Lana mirándola con ojos de cachorro.

Bellatrix sintió un vuelco en su corazón y una sensación casi dolorosa de expectación.

-Claro.

Se disculpó con el arrogante Avery y siguió a Lana hasta un rincón vacío de la sala para que nadie pudiera escucharlas, tenían apariencias que guardar sobretodo la mayor de las hermanas Black.

-Dime qué pasa Lana- exigió Bellatrix.

-Por favor Bella, perdóname sé que fui impulsiva y tonta y sabes que yo quiero estar contigo toda la vida pero no soporto que alguien más te toque- murmuro con voz ahogada- de verdad, no puedo ni imaginarlo y dudo que pueda soportar ver que él te bese de nuevo.

-Pero Lana! Sabes que no es porque yo lo quiera, estoy siendo obligada por mi madre, por mi familia, por favor entiéndeme, sabes que te amo más que a nada- dio un paso con la intención de tomarla del rostro y decirle todo eso un poquito más cerca de lo que estaban, para que no le quedará maldita duda, pero Lana se alejó, dejando a Bella a mitad de su recorrido.

-Por favor... Contrólate amor...

Bellatrix sonrió y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Con que amor, eh!- murmuro con una sonrisa de medio lado, arrogante.

Lana se sorprendió de sus propias palabras pero al ver el rostro de su amada lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, no podía, cuando se trataba de Bella no podía enfadarse, tenía que entender la situación y calmar sus celos salvajes si quería tenerla cerca, si quería tomar sus manos cálidas todo el tiempo.

-Bella!- exclamó una voz ronca y varonil.

Las dos chicas salieron de su burbuja con un sobresalto. En cuanto la aludida reconoció al dueño de esa voz volvió en sí de inmediato.

-Hola Lestrange, ¿qué pasa?- dijo mientras parpadeaba rápidamente.

A Rodoph le pareció muy extraña la manera en que se miraban, algo que él nunca había visto en ninguna persona cercana o conocida, ¿acaso era amor?... Por supuesto que no.

Soltó una risita ante tan disparatado pensamiento.

-Nada Bella, solo quería saber si te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por los jardines-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

Bella no sabía qué demonios hacer, así que su primera reacción fue ver a Lana, quien le devolvió una mirada fría pero con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, resignada a su situación.

Bella se apretujo los dedos detrás de su espalda antes de responder.

-Claro, me encantaría.

Con una última mirada a la pequeña mujercita de cabellos color miel se dispuso a salir de la habitación con su futuro y para nada amado esposo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

No estaba en Slytherin solo por su linaje, caminaba por los pasillos silenciosa, sigilosa como una serpiente. Llego a su habitación y apenas si hizo ruido al cerrar la puerta, camino a la cama de Lana, deslizándose entre el dosel, notando su cuerpo relajado, completamente dormida. La abrazó y aspiró el olor de sus ondulados cabellos, canela. Siempre olía a canela, suave y embriagante ¿algún día podría soportar perderla?

No.

Por supuesto que no, su corazón le decía que se volvería completamente loca si la perdía para siempre, no podía ni imaginarlo, un nudo se formó en su garganta y la abrazo con más fuerza haciendo que la chica se removiera en sus brazos, girándose hacia ella y mirando con sus hermosos ojos castaños su rostro, reconociendo su presencia al instante, sonrío y se hizo ovillo, abrazándose a la cintura de Bella, sintiéndose completa y protegida por su amada. Sumiéndose así en un sueño profundo en los brazos de su perdición, del amor de su vida.


	4. ¡Oh no!

Lana se había preguntado todo el día si los humanos podían morir de estrés y preocupación. Era su graduación y estaba feliz de terminar sus estudios para poder ejercer la medimagia pero estaba tan deprimida por perder al amor de su vida, perder a Bella era lo peor que le podría pasar. Bellatrix se casaría en unos meses y probablemente la olvidaría completamente.

Ese pensamiento la estaba matando ¿porque la vida era así de cruel? Ellas se amaban pero la familia de Bellatrix era tan idiota aunque la suya propia no se quedaba atrás.

La familia Salvatore era de mente cerrada y muy conservadora "religiosos fanáticos" los llamaba ella.

Desde el rincón en donde estaba escondida con su precioso vestido negro y su largo cabello dorado ondulado podía ver a Bella al centro de la pista, bailando con Rod y buscando algo con la mirada, o seguramente a alguien "a mi" se dijo entre un suspiro largo, agotada por estar tan abrumada.

Sabia que su situación era complicada, Bella estaba siendo obligada a casarse con Lestrange, a unirse a esas reuniones clandestinas de artes oscuras y un largo etcétera. Lana sabia perfectamente que ella no se atrevería ni por un segundo a contradecir a su loca madre, eso significaba que estaba entre la espada y la pared.

En ése rincón oscuro, Lana Salvatore decidió liberar de esas presiones a su amada Bellatrix Black ¿cómo? Fácil, liberándola de ella y evitando tanto drama se alejaria y así evitaria mas dolor en ambas.

No.

No podía, le dolía en el alma tan solo pensarlo... Suspiró, seguiría con su relación secreta igual que en todos esos años. Nadie se había enterado y así seguirían hasta que ambas encontraran una solución a su situación.

-Amor, espero ser yo la dueña de tu ensimismamiento- murmuró por detrás de su hombro le conocida voz de Bella.

-Quien más podría ser, nena- se obligó a sonreír.

-Lana ¿que te pasa? Te noto rara ¿y tu cita?

-Oh el pobre de Heinrich estaba agotado así que se fue, cosa que me alegra querida... No paraba de hablar- parecía abatida.

La pelinegra soltó una risita.

-Ni que lo digas- susurró acariciando el brazo de la chica- Lestrange solo quiere estarme tocando-ronroneo un poco más cerca de su chica.

Lana la miró con deseo... Era sorprendente como podía olvidar sus preocupaciones tan rápido con tan solo su tacto.

Bellatrix rápidamente la tomó de la muñeca y la guió entre las personas y los pasillos hacia su habitación. Sabia perfectamente que estaba así por su boda, también sospechaba de sus dudas así que la haría entender con besos que ella era al único ser humano de la tierra que amaba con esa locura y esa pureza.

XxxxxxxxxX

Apenas había pasado un mes sin verla y ya estaba desesperada. Todos los días se enviaban cartas pero no era lo mismo, necesitaba tocarla, verla.

Llego a casa agotada de fingir tanto, simplemente quería llegar y escribirle una larga carta a su amada, contarle sobre lo difícil que fue su día sin su presencia y que la extrañaba terriblemente.

Al abrir la puerta algo la hizo detenerse en seco...

Su madre estaba frente a ella con una cara llena de odio y repulsión y en sus manos tenia la caja de terciopelo negro donde guardaba todas y cada una de las cartas y detalles que su amada le había dado en sus años de relación...

Su corazón se detuvo...

Sabía que todo se había jodido.

XxxxxxxxxX

Volveré antes de lo que creen, gracias por leerme.

-M xx. ❤✨


End file.
